Técnicas de Persuasão
by Tigri Aspri
Summary: Depois de uma longa discussão, que terminou em um desentendimento entre Tony Stark e Steve Rogers, o loiro tenta se acalmar. Porém claro que o bilionário não poderia deixá-lo em paz e vai atrás do amante aplicar o "Método Stark para Fazer as Pazes e/ou Convencê-lo de Seu Ponto de Vista", mas é surpreendido com o "Método Rogers de Treinamento para Soldados Morenos Indisciplinados."


**Disclaimer: **Os vingadores e todo o universo utilizado nessa história pertencem a Marvel, a Disney e quem mais tiver direito sobre a franquia d'Os Vingadores, essa história é apenas uma obra de ficção de fã, que visa divertir seus leitores e não gerou, nem vai gerar qualquer lucro.

**Aviso:** A História é Slash/yaoi/BL/qualquer outro nome que se possa dar e CONTÉM LEMON! Ou Seja, dois caras lindos, gatos, gostosos e poderosos se pegando loucamente de forma nenhum pouco apropriada para menores de 18 anos! Se você, como eu, adora isso, divirta-se com a leitura, se não, o "X" no canto da tela/aba é serventia da casa.

**Aviso²: **Os personagens falam palavrão e termos de baixo calão durante a história, pois eu tento ser o mais fiel a personalidade dos personagens possível e nem o Tony, nem o Steve são românticos do século XV (oi?) pra falarem poesia durante o sexo.

Avisos dados, se chegaram até aqui boa leitura, espero que se divirtam lendo essa história, tanto quanto eu me diverti escrevendo!

**Técnicas de Persuasão.**

Lançou-se na água, sentindo como se pequenas laminas de gelo perfurassem sua pele enquanto avançava a braçadas de um ao outro lado da piscina. Repetiu o percurso pelo menos cinco vezes antes de sentir necessidade de respirar e, quando emergiu na borda oposta da qual entrara da piscina gelada, ainda sentia-se ferver de raiva. Maldito fosse Anthony Stark e sua língua ferina! Steve Rogers estava acostumado a lidar com idiotas, tinha convivido com eles a vida inteira, mas nunca, nada o preparou para lidar com um ser tão arrogante e egocêntrico como aquele chamado de Homem de ferro.

Mergulhou novamente, a água gelada do fundo da piscina lhe ajudando a pensar com mais clareza, enquanto as lembranças da ultima discussão de ambos vinham novamente a sua mente.

_- Isso não é uma brincadeira, Stark! – Falou o Capitão, socando a mesa de vidro reforçado com força o suficiente para fazê-la trincar._

_- Ninguém aqui esta rindo, Rogers. – O tom tranquilo e superior do moreno só não era mais irritante que a forma arrastada com que ele dizia seu nome. - Não fique chocado pelos seus conceitos da década de 40 estarem ultrapassados. – E lá estava o sorriso indulgente que o bilionário sempre dava ao lembra-lo a que época pertencia._

_- Em nenhuma época vai ser correto deixar uma raposa morar em um galinheiro! – Exclamou, sentindo uma pontada no canto esquerdo da testa, sintoma comum de irritação sempre que discutia com o outro Vingador._

_- Essa frase é tão ultrapassada quanto você, capitão._

_Foi necessário que Thor o segurasse para que não socasse Tony Stark, havia perdido o controle e, se não fosse a velocidade do Deus do Trovão, Tony teria perdido o queixo. Encarou o amigo loiro, que ainda segurava seu pulso, e viu a mágoa em seu olhar, eram do irmão dele que falavam afinal, da suposta "condicional" dele._

_O soldado respirou fundo e, soltando-se da mão do Deus, falou:_

_- Façam o que acharem melhor, mas eu não tomarei parte disso. – Concluiu, virou-se de costas para a mesa, a qual seus companheiros estavam sentados ao redor, e saiu da sala sem olhar pra ninguém._

Em seguida havia ido para a piscina, parte da área de treinamento da base da SHIELD em que estavam, e tentava se acalmar. Emergiu novamente, dessa vez de frente pra porta de entrada e, quando olhou para frente, pensou que deveria ter continuado dentro d'água, encarando-o de cima, coisa que só era possível por ele estar dentro da piscina e o outro de pé na borda, Stark lhe deu um meio sorriso.

- Sabe, chega a ser irônico você resolver dar um mergulho pra esfriar a cabeça.

Lá estava a vontade de socar o outro novamente, definitivamente Tony não tinha o mínimo amor aos próprios dentes.

- Cuidado, Stark, dessa vez Thor não esta aqui pra me segurar. – Falou sério, dando um olhar que esperava intimidar o outro.

Porém o moreno apenas ergueu as mãos, fingindo um tremor, enquanto mantinha a expressão sarcástica. Definitivamente, nenhum amor a própria integridade física.

- Sinto muito se não me sinto intimidado pelas suas ameaças, _Capitão_... – Lá estava o tom arrastado característico dos deboches de Tony. – Mas recomendo que se acalme... – Era o piada? Era exatamente isso que ele tentava fazer, mas Stark tinha que ir atrás dele, parecia ter por hobby testar seus limites. – Que tal me explicar o que foi todo aquele descontrole na sala de reuniões?

O Capitão América encarou o outro por alguns instantes, em seu rosto estava estampada a pergunta "Você é retardado?", não sabia se ria ou espancava o suposto Homem de Ferro. Por fim, optou por responder, entrando, sem perceber, no jogo do companheiro.

- Te explicar, Tony? Você não deveria ficar surpreso que qualquer pessoa perca a razão convivendo com você.

A resposta pareceu chocar o moreno, mas antes que Steve pudesse exibir seu sorriso de vitória, Tony ampliou o seu próprio, sarcástico, e abriu a boca:

- Eu sei que você não consegue se controlar perto de mim, _Rogers_. – O milionário se abaixou na borda da piscina, fazendo com que seus rostos ficassem quase na mesma altura, e seu tom de voz mudou para um mais baixo e profundo, ainda havia gozação no modo como ele dizia seu nome, mas, agora, tinha algo mais nas entrelinhas. Os olhos castanhos se fixaram nos azuis, antes do bilionário continuar. – Porém eu não entendi o seu descontrole com relação ao Loki e, sendo eu um gênio, é bem difícil que eu não entenda algo.

Steve virou os olhos diante das palavras convencidas de Tony e, quando os focou novamente no rosto do companheiro, sentiu um arrepio na espinha, provocado pelo calor que o olhar dele emanava. Percebeu tarde de mais quais eram as intenções do outro Vingador e entendeu que não deveria ter respondido pra começar. Afinal, o Stark sempre vinha procura-lo depois que discutiam, apenas com um _propósito_, que ele chamava de "_Método Stark para Fazer as Pazes e/ou Convencê-lo de Seu Ponto de Vista_", mas até que não soava uma má ideia... Disposto a usar as próprias armas contra ele, apoiou os braços na borda da piscina, ficando ainda mais próximo do outro e deixando parte do peitoral a mostra. Teve que segurar um sorriso ao ver o olhar do moreno passear pela parte exposta do seu corpo, ainda estava irritado com ele afinal.

- Não entende, Stark? – Sua voz fez com que ele parasse a análise a seu corpo e volta-se a focar em seu rosto. Só agora ele tinha percebido o quanto havia se aproximado, bastava se inclinar mais um pouco e os corpos se tocariam... Era uma prova de resistência, e Steve sempre pode se orgulhar de seu autocontrole, diferente do bilionário. – Eu é que não entendo a sua defesa tão veemente a que um cara, que te jogou do alto da sua torre estúpida, volte a terra!

Ainda que a discussão tivesse ficado em segundo plano, Steve não abriria mão de seu ponto de vista. Não havia gostado nada da ideia de permitir que Loki volta-se a terra, para perto dos humanos, de seus amigos, de Tony Stark, em quem o Deus pareceu _muito interessado_, e, agora, não gostava do sorriso convencido que se abria no rosto do moreno. Percebeu que havia dado exatamente a resposta que o maldito convencido queria, sentiu-se ficar vermelho quando a mão dele acariciou sua nuca de leve, forçando seu rosto a se aproximar mais do dele, até que sua boca roçasse na do outro. Mordeu os lábios, se controlando para não ceder, mas, sem se abalar, o Homem de Ferro deslizou os lábios por sua bochecha até alcançar a base da orelha.

- Não me diga, _Capitão_... – Maldito fosse, nem naquela situação ele deixava o sarcasmo de lado! Rogers apertou as mãos na borda da piscina, controlando sua vontade de tocar o outro. – Que ficou com ciúmes? – Terminou, rindo baixinho, antes de mordiscar levemente a orelha do loiro.

Aquilo foi a gota que fez o copo transbordar, Steve Rogers poderia aguentar muita coisa, mas a mistura de sarcasmo e sensualidade do descente dos Stark colocava qualquer autocontrole a prova. Não sabia dizer se foi o toque, leve de mais para o que queria no momento, a voz rouca e sussurrada, o deboche insuportável ou a mistura de tudo, mas o loiro decidiu mandar o autocontrole pro inferno e permitir que suas mãos afundassem no corpo do outro. Fechou a mão esquerda na nuca de Tony e a direita na base de seu quadril, valendo-se do impulso para sair da água, jogando o moreno no chão e deitando-se sobre ele. Iria ensiná-lo a não o provocar, fosse por bem ou por mal.

Tony Stark ficou paralisado por um instante devido ao ataque inesperado, pensou que o loiro iria se afastar e manda-lo ir pro inferno, porém, depois de tanto tempo em um relacionamento conturbado com o companheiro de equipe, já devia ter aprendido que Steve nunca fazia o esperado. Gemeu, sentindo-o apertar e puxar os cabelos de sua nuca, enquanto forçava a língua para dentro de sua boca em um beijo forte e dominador. Mordendo o lábio inferior do soldado, Tony fez questão de demonstrar que não ficaria submisso, Agarrou as costas do outro, sentido suas roupas ficarem mais e mais molhadas com o aumento de contato e voltou a gemer quando o Capitão apertou sua bunda, por cima da calça jeans.

- Onde estão as suas falas espertas, Stark? – Debochou Rogers, entre um beijo e outro no pescoço do moreno, antes de dar um chupão que certamente ficaria marcado.

Sentindo seu orgulho ser arranhado, Anthony tentou responder a provocação, mas não devia ser humanamente possível articular palavras enquanto o Capitão América beijava, sugava e lambia seu pescoço de modo tão obsceno. Só conseguia murmurar e soltar grunhidos sem sentido. Conseguiu alguns segundos para respirar, quando Steve se afastou para arrancar-lhe a camisa preta, e aproveitou a chance para inverter as posições, colocando-se por cima do loiro, com uma das pernas entre as dele, massageando o membro rígido que não era nada escondido pela sunga azul.

Sem querer dar chances para que o outro recuperasse o domínio, seguiu distribuindo beijos pelo corpo que tanto o tentou quando o outro ainda estava dentro d'água, traçou um caminho de beijos e mordidas pelo tórax do outro, focando lambidas e chupões nos mamilos que estavam rígidos de excitação, sorria satisfeito, sentindo as mãos fortes do loiro apertarem suas costas e os gemidos tremidos que o outro tentava segurar.

Seguiu criando um caminho pelo abdômen dele, parando para provoca-lo mais um tanto com mordidas e lambidas no umbigo, sentindo-o se contorcer em baixo de si e sussurrar seu nome baixinho. Sorrindo satisfeito, o moreno desceu as carícias mais um pouco, lambendo a pele logo acima da barreira provocada pela sunga, ao mesmo tempo em que introduzia as mãos na lateral da peça e começava a puxá-la lentamente.

- Tony! – Engasgou o soldado, sentindo queimar onde a língua do amante passava por sua pele.

Abriu a boca em um perfeito "O", quando o moreno tirou sua sunga e lambeu rapidamente a cabeça de seu pênis, antes de toma-lo com a mão e iniciar uma massagem lenta. Sentia-se torturado, precisava de mais, queria que ele fosse mais rápido, mais forte, que o chupasse! Mas o Homem de Ferro parecia satisfeito em tocá-lo com calma e leveza, sem pretensão de intensificar qualquer movimento. Steve se contorcia, seu orgulho duelando com a necessidade, tentando impedi-lo de pedir o que queria.

- Imagina se te vissem agora, _Capitão_... – Debochou o moreno, antes de aplicar uma nova lambida a ponta do membro do outro, que se contorceu. – Não combina em nada com sua postura de certinho. – Continuou provocando, enquanto distribuía beijos e mordidas pela virilha e coxas do loiro, sem parar a masturbação lenta.

O loiro prendeu a respiração, precisava reconhecer que o cara grande, que ficava dentro da armadura, tinha muitas outras habilidades a serem apreciadas. Sem mais se controlar, fechou a mão nos cabelos escuros e o empurrou na direção de seu membro. Tony quase riu ao sentir a mão de Rogers se fechar sobre seu cabelo e empurrar sua cabeça, sabia que não devia brincar com o orgulho do outro, ergueu os olhos e o encontrou de rosto corado, os olhos estavam escuros pela excitação e brilhavam irritados.

- Cale a boca, Stark, e faça o que se propôs a fazer! – Falou, sentindo sua ereção pulsar de forma dolorosa, tão dura que estava.

O Homem de Ferro abriu mais o seu sorriso provocador e lambeu os lábios, tentado a atender os desejos do amante, mas era da sua natureza não cumprir ordens.

- Você é um _grande_ ditador, Steve. – sussurrou, seu hálito acariciando o membro do outro, devido a proximidade, enquanto suas mãos permaneciam apoiadas nas coxas loiras.

Sorrindo malicioso, o loiro tornou a puxar os cabelos de Stark, fazendo-o fechar os olhos e entreabrir a boca numa mistura de dor e prazer.

- E você precisa aprender a respeitar vozes de comando, Tony. – Foi a resposta do Capitão, sabendo que o moreno adorava ser confrontado.

Dando-se por vencido, derrotado pelas provocações do namorado e cedendo a própria vontade, Tony abriu a boca e encerrou qualquer distância, sugando a glande do amante, circulando-a com a língua, antes de abrir mais boca e engolir o máximo que conseguia do outro.

Steve se controlou para não gemer alto ou empurrar o quadril, enfiando-se mais na boca do amante. Sentia o mundo sumir ao seu redor e perdia-se nas sensações da língua que acariciava seu pênis de forma macia, enquanto era sugado com força. Certamente, Tony Stark podia dar usos melhores a sua boca do que ficar proferindo bobagens, e Steve adorava usufruir de todos esses usos. Sorriu malicioso, sentindo uma das mãos do moreno fazer um caminho conhecido por seu corpo, buscando um ponto específico. Porém ainda não esquecera que fora o deboche do outro que os levaram até ali ou como estava irritado com ele no momento, ainda precisava ensiná-lo não lhe provocar e usaria o método do outro contro ele. Então, contrariando a própria vontade de deixa-lo fazer o que quisesse consigo, puxou o outro para cima, gemendo com o som molhado produzido quando Tony largou seu membro, ao mesmo tempo em que usava a força de suas pernas para girar os corpos novamente.

Foi tão rápido que Tony só percebeu que havia perdido o controle, quando sentiu as mãos de Steve passeando por cima da calça jeans dele, apertando o membro rígido, antes de abrir o botão e puxar o zíper, enquanto a língua fazia um caminho úmido da clavícula até a base de sua orelha.

- Não esta merecendo que eu facilite nada para você no momento, _Homem de Ferro_. – Sussurrou, enquanto provava a pele sensível do pescoço dele, ao mesmo tempo em que massageava lhe o sexo por cima da cueca preta.

Tony gemeu alto, quando o loiro lhe deu um chupão particularmente forte atrás da orelha e depois usou a língua para massagear o ponto sensível.

- Não me diga, que pretende me fazer implorar, _Capitão_? – Sussurrou Tony, se esforçando para não gaguejar com o prazer que sentia, buscando manter a ironia em na voz, mesmo que temesse a resposta do outro.

- Talvez isso te ensine um pouco de modéstia e disciplina, Stark. – Foi a resposta do loiro, tornando a descer os beijos pelo pescoço do outro, enquanto introduzia a mão na cueca dele, tocando diretamente o pênis rígido e o massageando com força.

Poucas vezes na vida Anthony Stark sentiu-se tão indefeso quanto naquele momento, o loiro conhecia todos os seus pontos fracos e os atacava sem dó, fazendo-o chegar muito perto do abismo e puxando-o de volta em seguida. Não segurou um grito quando o sentiu colocar seu pênis inteiro na boca, até o fundo, e sugar com vontade.

- Caralho! – Esqueçam a nobreza e integridade de Steve Rogers, naquele instante, Tony constatou que ele não passava de um sádico torturador de pobres gênios, bilionários, playboys e filantropos indefesos.

Sábia que não conseguiria resistir por muito mais tempo se ele continua-se o sugando naquele ritmo, apertava as mãos nos ombros do outro, movendo os quadris sem ter certeza se queria fugir ou se enfiar ainda mais na boca do loiro que o levava a loucura. Usava o que ainda restava de sua força de vontade para se controlar e tentar resistir ao ataque cruel do amante, mas sucumbiu no momento em que sentiu um dedo do loiro invadir seu corpo de forma dura, tateando-o, massageando e atingindo, em cheio, sua próstata.

- Filho da Puta! – Gritou, envolto em um orgasmo intenso o suficiente para fazer o mundo ao seu redor sumir em um clarão de luz branca, o privando do sentido da visão, mas permanecendo totalmente capaz de apreciar a boca do loiro ainda massageando seu pênis e sugando até a ultima gota de sêmen que expeliu.

Ainda arfava, quando Rogers o soltou e ergueu-se, o encarando com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Não me lembrava de você ser tão boca suja, Tony. – Comentou debochado, sussurrando perto de seu ouvido, fazendo arrepios percorrerem o corpo ainda sensível do moreno.

- Vai se foder, Rogers. – Respondeu, tentando manter algo do seu orgulho ainda intacto, depois de render-se tão facilmente as carícias do outro.

Mas o soldado só riu, satisfeito em fazer Stark perder a pose característica e finalmente conseguindo deixá-lo tão sem graça e envergonhado como normalmente ficava.

- No momento, meus planos são outros, Stark. – Respondeu, acrescentando mais um dedo e reiniciando as carícias que havia parado no interior do outro.

O Homem de Ferro sentiu arrepios percorrerem todo o seu corpo em uma linha muito tênue entre a dor e o prazer, uma vez que ainda se encontrava sensível pelo orgasmo recém-atingido. Porém não havia como resistir a boca que beijava seu pescoço com tanta leveza e a mão que provocava seus mamilos gentilmente, ao mesmo tempo que Steve continuava o preparando. Rendeu-se, agarrando os fios curtos na nuca do loiro, enquanto sentia-se ficando novamente excitando, ainda que duvidasse se poderia sobreviver a mais um orgasmo daqueles.

Steve seguiu provocando o moreno, como apenas um amante poderia fazer, tocando-o nas áreas que já sabia serem as mais sensíveis de seu corpo, enquanto seus dedos trabalhavam, girando e massageando o interior quente do moreno, preparando-o, deixando-o desejoso do que estava por vir.

Tony sentia seu corpo queimar, ansioso por mais, sem acreditar que pudesse voltar a ficar tão excitado logo após o orgasmo que havia tido e culpando o loiro delicioso que o provocava por isto. Engasgou quando sentiu-o tocar novamente no ponto sensível dentro de si, chamando baixinho.

- Steve... – Normalmente, ficaria envergonhado do quão mansa sua voz soou, mas, no momento, só se importava em satisfazer as necessidades de seu corpo.

Mantendo o sorriso orgulhoso ao ver o implacável Tony Stark tão rendido a si, o Capitão América limitou-se a perguntar:

- Esta pronto para implorar? – Segurou-se para não rir da cara de surpresa que o moreno fez, bem próxima a de uma criança injuriada por lhe negarem um doce.

- Quem é você e o que fez com o modelo de herói americano? – Retrucou Stark, se sentindo profundamente injustiçado por se sentir-se tão próximo de um novo e maravilhoso orgasmo, que lhe era negado tão cruelmente. Quase choramingou a sentir os dedos do outro girarem em seu interior novamente, quase, pois Tony Stark não choramingava!

Ainda rindo do desespero do outro, Rogers respondeu:

- Eu falei que iria te ensinar uma lição e parece que você esta aprendendo bem. – Falou, vendo a expressão de Tony tornar-se engraçada quando misturava o prazer e a indignação que ele sentia no momento, sem parecer capaz de decidir qual era maior. – Agora, implore e eu lhe darei sua recompensa. – Falou, empurrando os dedos com mais força, torcendo para que ele se rendesse logo.

Um milhão de xingamentos passaram pela mente de Stark, mas não conseguiu proferir nenhum, não acreditava no quão sádico Rogers podia ser, precisava dar um jeito de preservar o que ainda restava de seu orgulho. Puxou o rosto do loiro, que se concentrava em distribuir lambidas e mordias por seu abdômen, e lambeu lhe os lábios, antes de beijar e mordiscar seu queixo, sabendo o efeito disso no outro, sorrindo satisfeito, quando o ouviu ofegar.

- Nos seus sonhos, vovô. – Falou, sentindo um novo movimento, mais intenso, dentro de si, ao mesmo tempo em que a outra mão do amante voltava a se fechar nos seus cabelos.

- Você não imagina o que eu faço com você em meus sonhos, Stark. – Respondeu de encontro a pele do pescoço já marcado do moreno. – Agora, seja um bom garoto e obedeça seu capitão.

Oh, Tony quase gemeu em concordância com o Capitão América, aquela voz, naquele tom, dizendo aquelas palavras! Sabia que devia se render, qualquer outro já teria se rendido, seu corpo implorava que se rendesse! Porém ele era teimoso o suficiente para ir contra tudo isso e balançar a cabeça em negativa.

- Você quer isso tanto quanto eu, _Capitão_... Duvido que consiga se segurar muito mais. – Falou, rebolando, sentindo os dedos dentro de si com mais força, provocando o amante.

Dividido entre a excitação e frustração que a teimosia de Stark gerava, Steve Rogers rosnou baixinho, acrescentando um terceiro dedo a preparação e vendo as pupilas de Stark dilatarem ao mesmo tempo que o pênis dele pulsava de excitação. Satisfeito com os efeitos de seu ataque, Rogers continuou provocando:

- Eu poderia fazer isso o dia todo, Stark. – Respondeu, voltando a acertar a próstata do moreno.

Tony tremeu, sentindo que isso poderia ser verdade, não aguentaria segurar as palavras que arranhavam sua garganta o resto do dia, duvidava que fosse aguentar mais 15 minutos! Maldito fosse o autocontrole daquele loiro teimoso e ainda falavam dele!

Satisfeito com a expressão quase desesperada do moreno diante de suas palavras, Rogers prosseguiu na provocação:

- Quanto tempo mais acha que vai aguentar? Eu estou vendo que esta louco para que eu meta em você com força. – Sussurrou, próximo da orelha do moreno, antes de passar a língua ao redor dela, ao mesmo tempo em que esfregava seu pênis no do outro e isto foi o golpe final.

- Por favor! – Meio Gemeu, meio gritou Tony, desistindo de tudo, seu corpo o traindo. Não podia mais aguentar, sentia-se muito próximo de gozar e sabia que não conseguiria até que o outro o toma-se.

Steve quase chegou ao orgasmo só de ouvir o pedido, havia vencido o moreno, dobrara seu orgulho, finalmente! Agora estava na hora de pegar seu prémio, mas não deixaria de aproveitar a vitória, tal qual Tony sempre fazia questão.

Tirou os dedos de dentro dele, ouvindo-o ofegar, e guiou o próprio membro para sua entrada. Apenas encostando a glande ali, forçando apenas o suficiente para provoca-lo, antes de dizer:

- Por favor o que, Stark?

Naquele momento, o Homem de Ferro choramingou, pro inferno seu orgulho, que todo o universo fosse pra puta que pariu! Steve Rogers só podia estar de sacanagem com a sua cara! Abriu os olhos e encarou o rosto do loiro, que abriu um sorriso tão amaldiçoadamente malicioso, que Tony só pode concluir que era uma péssima influência. Engoliu em seco, sentindo-o tornar a empurrar o pênis contra a sua entrada de forma fraca de mais para penetrá-lo, mas fazendo todos os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiarem, rendeu-se, sentindo uma gota de suor brotar na lateral de seu rosto e correr até o queixo.

- Por favor, Capitão, me fode... Com força-ah! – Falou por fim, gemendo alto ao sentir, finalmente, o pênis duríssimo do loiro abrir caminho para dentro do seu corpo, sentindo um calor se espalhar a partir do ponto de união de seus corpos e toma-lo por inteiro.

Dizem que a vingança é doce, que o melhor sabor é o da vitória, mas, naquele momento, Steve Rogers podia dizer que nada era mais delicioso que o moreno abaixo de si. Enfiou-se dentro de Tony, sentindo-se ser esmagado pelo corpo do outro, gemeu deliciado ao se colocar inteiramente dentro.

Stark sentia-se muito perto do fim e sabia que o loiro não estava em melhores condições, ainda que sentisse um leve desconforto, mexeu o quadril, sentido todo o membro de Steve dentro de si, preenchendo-o de maneira sublime. Sorrindo satisfeito ao ouvi-lo gemer alto em resposta a seus movimentos.

Sem mais poder se conter, o soldado começou a se mover, seguindo o ritmo do moreno e impondo o próprio aos poucos, indo cada vez mais rápido e mais fundo, alternando ângulos e movimentos, buscando um ponto específico dentro do outro.

- Isso! – Exclamou o bilionário, sentindo o pênis do outro atingir o ponto desejado dentro de si, gemeu languidamente ao ser continuamente acertado ali.

- Você fica ótimo assim, Tony, gemendo de prazer em baixo de mim. – Sussurrou o Capitão, sentindo que não aguentaria muito tempo ali, depois de toda a provocação que fizeram um com o outro, e iniciando movimentos no membro de Stark.

- Lembre-me de... Sempre te deixar com ciú... Mes! Se esse for o... Resultado! – retrucou, sentindo sua próstata ser continuamente atingida, enquanto seu pênis era massageado pelas mãos fortes do amante. Não hesitou em voltar a se mover, facilitando as investidas do outro e apertando-o dentro de si.

Rorgers riu. Entre gemidos, voltando a mordiscar o pescoço, que sabia ser o ponto fraco de Tony, enquanto acelerava cada vez mais seus movimentos e sentia-se ir mais fundo.

Continuaram numa dança erótica e extremamente prazerosa por um tempo que não saberiam dizer se foram minutos ou dias, mas que o faziam sentirem-se cada vez mais quentes e prestes a explodir, até que Steve não pode mais se segurar e gozou, preenchendo o interior de Tony, usando toda a energia que lhe restava para continuar a se mover até que todo seu prazer fosse liberado, sem deixar de masturba-lo um instante que fosse.

O Homem de Ferro sentiu ainda mais calor ao sentir o sêmen do amante dentro de si, a mão do loiro o tocando com força, rápido, de forma irresistível, não levou muito mais tempo para que atingisse o segundo orgasmo daquele dia, sujando a mão do amante e parte do próprio abdômen.

Satisfeito com o resultado de seu trabalho, Steve observou Tony, que estava praticamente jogado no chão, as mãos dele segurando fracamente seu quadril, enquanto ele respirava fundo, de olhos fechados, sorriu, subindo a mão pelo corpo do outro, acariciando toda a lateral do tronco, antes de abraça-lo, caindo ao seu lado. Stark permaneceu com as mãos no quadril do amante, virando-se para abraça-lo de volta. Beijaram-se calmamente, saboreando o gosto de suor e sexo que estava impregnado em ambos, sentindo-se exaustos e satisfeitos. Quando se separaram, ainda de olhos fechados, deitando a cabeça no peitoral do loiro, Stark não pode deixar de comentar:

- Quem te ensinou essa técnica de disciplinamento, _Capitão_? – Steve rio, pensou que se livraria do tom de ironia por algum tempo, mas ele não seria Tony Stark se abrisse mão do sarcasmo.

- Vamos chamá-la de: _Método Rogers de Treinamento para Soldados Morenos Indisciplinados_. – Respondeu, erguendo um pouco mais o braço e acariciando a nuca do amante.

- Bem, parece que agora eu tenho um motivo para se contra a vinda de Loki. – Falou, acariciando as costas de Steve, e rio de leve quando ele o olhou confuso. – Até agora, eu sou o único moreno indisciplinado da equipe.

O Capitão América não conseguiu segurar o riso, dando um tapa leve na cabeça do amante, apenas Stark conseguiria pensar em uma besteira daquelas. Em pensar que Steve já nem se lembrava do que tinha motivado a discussão que os levara até ali. Beijou o topo da cabeça dele, puxando-o para que fossem tomar um banho.

Ainda não achava que trazer Loki de volta a Terra fosse uma boa ideia, mas se a mera possibilidade havia levado Ele e Tony a transarem daquele jeito, talvez não fosse tão mal assim ter o Deus das trapaças por perto.

**Fim.**

**N/a: **Ola leitores!

Espero que todos que chegaram até aqui tenham gostado de ler, tanto quanto eu AMEI escrever essa fanfic. Sou péssima em descrever inícios de relacionamento, então, como puderam perceber, o Tony e o Steve já possuem um relacionamento meio indefinido nessa história, rs. E, sim, o meu Capitão América não é nada bobo ou tímido, pelo menos não entre 4 paredes, afinal ele ta pegando Tony Stark, obvio que o playboy ia ensinar umas coisinhas pra ele! XD

Eu ando tendo muitas ideias de histórias com os Vingadores, inclusive uma longfic, falando de uma possível "condicional" do Loki, que envolve-se o retorno dele pra Terra... Como ainda estou em debito com a ultima, e primeira, fanfic em capítulos que escrevi, mas estava louca pra escrever com esses personagens, saiu isso ai, rs. Fica como uma prévia ou um prólogo, de uma possível fic vindoura, hehehe.

Então é isso, se tiverem gostado recomendem aos amigos e, por favor, deixam seus reviews, para que eu possa saber as suas opiniões, elas são mesmo importantes!

Beijinhos,  
Tígri Àspri (Irine C. Syrogiannis)!

13/10/2012


End file.
